Pokemon GO
Its a parody of Go Diego Go, It airs on Nintendo Kids Characters * Red * Pikachu * Charizard * Squirtle * Bulbasaur * Emergency Pack (Can transform into anything that can help Red) * Linsey (A tracking device, cheeky, and always willing to help find the Pokémon in trouble) Episodes Season 1 # The Rescue of the Pollywrath and Politoed: Red and Pikachu must save Poliwrath and Politoed floating down the river. # Red Saves Slaking and Slakoth: Red must help Vigo the Vigoroth save Slaking and Slakoth from a mudslide. # Minnie the Minccino: Red must save a Minccino and return it home. # Red Saves Wailmer: Red must get a Wailmer back where it belongs. # Journey to the Mountain: Pikachu's mother needs Red's help to get Pikachu to the Mountain. # Three Elemental Monkeys: Red and Leaf bring Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour back home. # Pippy's Piplup School: Red must get a Piplup to its school. # Forest Race: Teams made up of Pokemon species compete in a race. # The Mommy Swellow: Red must help Swellow return to its baby Taillow. # Aria the Arceus Saces Carnevale: Red must save an Arceus and deliver food and musical instruments to Mario and his friends at the Carnevale. # A Booboo on the Pig Monkey: Red and Leaf save Mankey and Primape from the thorns. # A Beautifly is Born: Red must find Beautifly when it gets scared by Pikachu's cry. # Warm Sunlight for Snicole the Snivy: Red saves Snivy who got separated from her friends after a storm. # Aria the Librarian: Aria and Red must deliver books to the top of a mountain. # Chiko and Rita the Chikoritas: When Mario finds two Chikoritas, he and Red must get them home. # Red's Great Dinosaur Pokemon Rescue: Red, Leaf, and Mario must find fossils and protect them. # Red's Poochyena Rescue: Red and Mario must save one of the Poochyenas and return it to Mightyena and the other Poochyenas. # Pikachu to the Rescue: Pikachu must rescue 3 different Pokemon to get a Pokemon Rescue badge. # Save the Tirtougas: Red and Touga must save the Tirtougas that are stuck in a net. Season 2 # Red Saves Mantyke: Red helps a Mantyke find Remoraid so it can evolve to Mantine. # Red and Wailmer to the Rescue: Red must save Wailord who is trapped under a sunken ship. # Riolu is in Beehive Trouble: Red and Lucario must get Riolu's head out of a beehive. # Poppy the Popplio: Red must help Poppy get home. # The Charmander Sing Along: Red must find Charles the Charmander before the sing-along. # Patty the Patrat Finds a New Prarie: Red must help Patty and her family find a new home. # Red Saves Christmas: Red must help Arceus pull Santa's sleigh out of a snowdrift. # The Great Pikachu Rescue: Pikachu's cry get stolen and locked in a magic bottle by Team Rocket. # Red the Hero: Red must help Leaf rescue some Piplups who are hurt and sick. # Vigo's Valentine: Red must help Vigo find Viga. # The Great Linoone Race: Red must help Liney the Linoone win the race. # The Munna's Trip Home: Red must help Muni the Munna find the best enviroment. # Fletchy the Fletchling Learns to Migrate!: Red must teach Fletchy to fly south where it's warmer. # Octillery to the Rescue: Red and Octillery must save Water Pokemon who are trapped near the underwater volcanoes. # An Underwater Mystery: Red and Leaf must help an unknown Water Pokemon. # Red's Safari Rescue: Red must save the Pokemon who are turned into stone. # Red and Leaf Save the Oshawotts: Red and Leaf help Osho and Osha return home for dinner. # Leaf Saves The Totodile: Leaf must save Toto the Totodile. Season 3 # Treecko Helps Nonno Plant a New Strawberry Farm: Red and Treecko plant a strawberry farm for Nonno. # Brendan and May's Magic Flute: Red meets Brendan and May who have a flute to call Latias and Latios. # Forest Rhapsody: Red must help Poliwrath and Politoed go to the amphitheater. # Electivire Fun: Ethan introduces Red to an Electivire in Johto. # Togepi is a Pokemon Rescuer: Toga the Togepi gets laughed at by Togetics and Togekisses because she can't fly. # Touga Helps the Moon: Red and Touga find the moon's pieces and return it to the night sky. # Letta the Ducklett: A Ducklett hasn't made friends with a Pikachu before. # Emolga to the Rescue: Red helps Emolga save a Primape. # Red and Cyndaquil Save the Pinata: Red must help Cyndaquil retrieve a pinata for Cyndaquil's birthday. # Team Rocket's Mothers Day: Red must help Team Rocket bring a gift to their mother. # It's a Bug's World: Red, Brendan, and May are shrunk down to a size of a bug from Latias and Latios's powers. # Red and Mario help Vivillon Get to the Festival: Red and Mario convince a Spewpa to evolve. # Red and Mario Save the Giant Torterra: Red and Mario help a Torterra find a friend. # Leaf and Stanley to the Rescue: Leaf must move a Stantler from a rockslide. # Manaphy's Mermaid Rescue!: Red and Manaphy must save Mermaid City from a mountain. # Nat the Noibat Saves Halloween!: Red and Nat hear cries for help while setting up trick-or-treat booths. # Hoenn Camerupt Adventure: Red must fill up the river for Camerupt. # A New Spritzee Mami: Red must help a Spritzee hiding in a cave. # The Great Cubchoo Rescue: Red, Leaf, and Mario must save the Cubchoos. Season 4 # Red Reunites Zangoose and Seviper: Red must help Zangoose find Seviper. # Red's Orangoro Rescue: Red must rescue Orangoro who is floatin away in his canoe. # Where is Meowstic's Brother?: Red must help a Meowstic find her brother. # Piplup Fish Adventure: Red must help the Piplups find fish. # All Aboard the Pangoro Express: Red must find the Panchams and Pangoros. # Red's Seel Rescue: Red and Leaf must find a Seel who has no home to live. # Glameow Makes a Wish: Red must help Glameow find Jirachi so she can meet her family. # Perky Passimians: Red must help Passimian return home. # Red Saves the Bibarels: Red must help the Bibarels make a dam to keep their home safe. # Water Pokemon Rescuer: Red and Wailmer help Lapras become a water Pokemon rescuer. # Welcome Home, Litleo!: Red must help Litleo find his friends on the way to the party. # Red's International Pokemon League: Red must return 5 eggs to their mothers so he can defeat the Elite 4 and champion to enter the hall of fame. Season 5 # Red Rescues Larvesta: Red must help Volcarona find Larvesta. # Komala's Birthday Hug: Red must save a Komala in the middle of the road. # To Babysit Team Rocket: Red must help Team Rocket find their children. # Delcatty and Friends Help the Pokemon Center: Red must help Delcatty find its baby Skitties. # Cottonee Cave Rescue: Red must find another way out of a cave when Team Rocket blocks the exit. # Fierecest Pokemon: Red must help two Pokemon Trainers find the fiercest Pokemon. Category:Nintendo Kids